warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Grineer Sealab
The Grineer Sealab is a planetside tileset introduced in Update 16.5 with the Operation: Tubemen of Regor event, and is the default planetside tileset for Uranus. Taking place on a Grineer underwater research facility, this tileset features both artificial structures intermixed with oceanic strata and views of the ocean. It also features vast underwater areas which have to be traversed using Archwings, allowing for three-dimensional submarine combat. Nodes that contain the tag Submersible will feature said underwater areas, and cannot be entered if a player has no Archwing equipped. This tileset can also be found on Earth as a secondary planetary environment, but Archwings cannot be used in water areas. Unique Enemies *This tileset features advanced versions of normal Grineer units, all with the 'Drekar' prefix. Drekar enemies tend to be similar in stats compared to their normal variants, aside from occasional units having slightly more health or armor. Manic Bombards appear on this tileset when assassinating Tyl Regor, which are the most significantly unique and dangerous enemy on this tileset besides the underwater ones. *Underwater enemies include Grineer wearing large diving suits, in addition to giant bombs and sharks called Lanx. These sharks will attack Tenno and Grineer alike and follow a predictable pattern, entering or exiting inaccessible holes in the reef. They inflict a guaranteed proc when hitting the player, easily bleeding out players with low health who aren't careful to avoid them or kill them first. *This is the first tileset where players can encounter Sentient enemies called Oculyst. These mysterious drones randomly appear in missions and are invulnerable to damage. Environmental Hazards Electrified Water Similar to the Orokin Derelict tileset, certain tiles can feature flooded rooms with electricity charging through the water, which slowly deals damage to any units that stand upon it with a chance to proc. The electric current can be turned off by deactivating a large power console within the room. Gashing Gears In certain rooms, gears will be exposed from the floor, spinning rapidly as they work. Standing on the gear not only flings the player in a given direction but also inflicts damage; the slash damage may not seem lethal, but caution should still be taken. A small bridge is always available to avoid touching the gears, although jumping over is another method. High-Pressure Vents Found on underwater segments, these natural vents, seen as conical bumps on walls with large yellow craters, will periodically eject high-speed water jets that can deal damage to passing players. Larger vents can be found directly underneath large pools of water that serve as entry points into underwater levels, which can eject large volumes of water up the pool; players caught in said eruptions while underwater will be forcefully ejected out onto dry land. Mines These large, red mines can randomly appear in any location while underwater, and will detonate upon contact with players, dealing damage and proc within a small radius. These mines can be destroyed by using weapon attacks or Archwing abilities. Missions Conclave Maps There is currently 1 map for Conclave from this tileset. Trivia *One of the tiles feature bunkrooms with interactive shower pods that spray water upon activation. This feature is purely cosmetic. *An Ogma can be seen parked in the extraction tile, indicating that said unit can be used underwater. *One of the dead-end tiles has an Orokin Death Orb under disassembly, possibly indicating that the Grineer might be attempting to reverse-engineer it. *This is the same tileset featured in the Tomb of the Sentients trailer. **However, the trailer shows an coming out of the hatch in the floor the spawn tile, which is thus far an inaccessible area. ***The same tile can appear to some players as an extraction tile, but it is exactly the same tile, just role-reversed. *This is the first tileset that can switch between normal ground-based gameplay and Archwing mechanics in the same mission outside of quests. **Currently, the only other environment which provides that ability is the Landscape environment used on the Plains of Eidolon and Orb Valis *One of the rooms displays Tubemen in different stages of infestation being studied by strange two-headed cybernetic research drones augmented similarly to Councilor Vay Hek. This suggests that Tyl Regor has access to the infestation. *Orokin structures and Sentient bodies can be found outside the lab, generally buried in rock or submerged. Most notably, a crashed Orokin ship being excavated by a Grineer submarine is located in the center of one of the underwater segments, and the remains of the massive Sentient Hunhow can be seen in the distance on an Archwing extraction tile. Bugs *There is a bug in which a player can clip through one of the Grineer storage lockers against the wall and enter the inside of the map. *Sometimes when attempting to exit Archwing a player will still have their Archwing equipped and be unable to move. *If the rescue target happens to fall in the water there is a chance they will disappear and the mission will be a failure. This also happens to the Syndicate Operatives in Syndicate Alerts, as they will die immediately upon touching the water. *In the short hallway connector Tile, it is possible to hop outside the railing of the walkway and use slide to hide under the walkway. if you move around too much down there you can fall outside of the hallway through some of the fake walls and be stuck inside the map. Although it is still possible, if the "unstuck" command doesn't work, to get back in with some given effort and Bullet Jumps. *On PS4 the Tubemen that are part of the map and the Grineer working on them all have missing blacked out faces. Media Warframe1291.jpg Warframe1292.jpg|The outside of the Sealab that players are dropped off on in the beginning of a mission. Warframe1294.jpg Sealab 1.jpg|An underwater hallway in the sealab tileset. Sealab 2.jpg|A dead-end room with a view. Sealab 3.jpg|The Sealab variation of Grineer storage lockers. Sealab 4.jpg|One of the main chambers in the sealab tileset, a giant tube-machine is oozing goo from the center. Sealab 5.jpg|Underwater window that shows another possible sealab in the distance. Sealab 6.jpg|Strange enough, an Ogma on display right next to the end-mission extraction dock. Sealab 7.jpg|The underwater tunnel exit through which the liset leaves when the mission ends. Sealab Tubeman.jpg|One of the many 'Tubemen' found in the sealab tileset. Warframe1319.jpg Warframe1310.jpg 2015-09-13_00015.jpg|Aquatic Grineer vessels appearing to clean a sunken Orokin ship. One of Tyl Regor's Experiments.png|One of Tyl Regor's Experiments, or "Tubemen" Screenshot (3).png|Another Tubeman 4lAWDAV.jpg Grineer_Frogman_Concept.png Warframe_grineer_underwater_set_characters_by_sbigham-d8tpedb.jpg roger-adams-ra-grineer-cloning-machine-2.jpg roger-adams-ra-grineer-cloning-machine-ver-2.jpg roger-adams-ra-grineer-cloning-machine-ver-3.jpg roger-adams-ra-grineer-cloningmachine-3.jpg Warframe_grineer_underwater_set_cloning_device_by_sbigham-d8tpeeb.jpg Waframe_grineer_underwater_set_clone_storage_by_sbigham-d8tpedy.jpg Tumblr_nnwmv0aNDS1tzdu63o7_1280.jpg Sean-bigham-044.jpg Sean-bigham-sb-grineer-submarine-002.jpg Patch History *Fixed a teleport volume in part of the Grineer Sealab that was larger than it should be. *Fixed a hole in part of the Grineer Sealab. *Fixed AI trying to move through windows in the Grineer Sealab tileset. As reported here: https://old.reddit.com/r/Warframe/comments/dbih0j/im_trapped_in_a_glass_case_of_emotion/ *Fixed a poorly lit hallway in the Grineer Sealab tileset. *Improvements towards AI pathfinding in the Grineer Sealab tileset across all missions. *Fixed Submersible enemies spawning outside of the water in the Grineer Sealab tileset. *Fixed another case where the water splash FX would get stuck on your screen in the Grineer Sealab tileset (when Transferring to/from Operator while it's active). *Fixed Grineer Sealab water appearing in other tilesets. *Fixing a level hole found in the Grineer Sealabs. *Changed Spy panic buttons in the entrance hallways of Spy Vaults to stop enemies using them and setting off the alarm when outside the vault in Grineer Sealab tileset.﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ *Fixed incorrectly spawned Submersible water volumes in the Sealab tileset. *Fixed enemies not spawning correctly in the Grineer Sealab Exterminate tileset. *Grineer Sealab doors now displays a distinctive Icon to indicate it needs to be hacked in order to proceed. *Drekar Hellions will now spawn on Uranus Survival missions. *The Uranus Underwater Lab tileset has been expanded: **Spy Missions have been added to Umbriel and Rosalind, complete with its own unique tileset and Spy Vaults. **Additional tiles have been added to further expand Underwater Sealab tileset. }} See also *Operation Tubemen of Regor, which introduced this tileset. *Docking Bay, the Conclave map which uses this tileset. es:Laboratorio submarino Grineer de:Grineer_Unterwasserlabor Category:Tile Sets Category:Grineer Category:Update 16 Category:Grineer Tile Set